supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Connell Family
This episode is a Fanon season 29 episode of Supernanny. Gloria visits Belfast, Northern Ireland to meet Darren (47) and Gemma (39) with 210 adopted children. The kids from non-English-speaking countries don't understand English very well, causing their anger and frustration as a result. Can Gloria help this big family? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel, Reflection Room, Naughty Corner, Naughty Step, Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit, Learn English, Family Time, and Mommy & Me. Adopted Children *Hamish (age 4 and from New Zealand) - he 3 Year Old Twins from Belgium *Mimi - she *Pino - he 5 Year Old Triplets from Argentina * * * 2 Year Old Quadruplets from Libya *Kadia - she *Mohy - he *Bouba - he *Ajeeb - he 10 Year Old Quintuplets from Qatar *Leah - she * * * * 8 Year Old Sextuplets from Netherlands * *Daisy - she *Charlotte - she * *Amanda - she * 4 1/2 Year Old Septuplets from Singapore *Lee - he *Vicky - she *Joanna - she * * * * Year Old Octuplets from Barbados *LeAnn - she *Russell - he *Chester - he * * * * * 1 1/2 Year Old Nonuplets from Iceland *Oz *Vejky * * * * * * * 12 Year Old Decaplets from Australia *Ben - he *Steven - he *Anthony - he *Hayley - she *Kylie - she *Cody - he *Amber - she *Peter-Gabriel - he *Kate - she *Bruno - he 7 Year Old Undecuplets from Tanzania *Adeline - she *Lucy - she *Tina - she *Thomas - he *Chimpae - he *Ezekiel - he *Francis - he *Quizrah - she *Rajabu - he *Selemani - he *Hilda - she Year Old Duodecaplets from Colombia * * * * * * * * * * * * Year Old Tridecuplets from Trinidad and Tobago *Sally - she *Jason - he *Dylan - he *James - he *Alicia - she *Danielle - she * * * * * * * Year Old Quadecaplets from Estonia *Kairi - she *Sarah - she *Triin - she *Kristjan - he *Ott - he *Birgit - she *Jaan - he *Artjom - he *Jana - she * *Liis - she * * * * Year Old Quindecaplets from United Arab Emirates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Year Old Sexdecaplets from Bermuda *Alison - she *Scott - he *Tyrone - he *Tara - she *Kiera - she *Karen - she *Jodie - she * * * * * * * * * Year Old Sepdecaplets from Togo *Chantal - she *Akpene - she *Prosper - he *Fidele - she *Aimee - she *Faure - he *Denise - she *Benoit - he *Parfait - he *Deven - he *Utku - he *Firdaws - she *Prisca - she *Grace - she *Marius - he *Sabine - she *Tauseen - he Year Old Octdecaplets from Venezuela *Alan - he *Louis - he * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Year Old Nondecaplets from New Caledonia *Jess - she *Lauren - she * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Year Old Vigintuplets from Portugal * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Learn English Episodes Category:UK Episodes Category:Northern Ireland Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Mommy & Me Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes